Promise?
by xX-.Burn.Your.Friends.-Xx
Summary: Bobby and Jubes have a fight and break up. Well, Bobby loves her to much to let go. So, he has a plan that involses sharpie markers and Matchbook Romance...


Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. The song is called Promise by Matchbook Romance. P.S., this is my first story, please don't hate me for the mushy stuff!

Bobby sat, arms around his knees. How had this happened AGAIN? Jubes had left him...it wasn't fair. He hadn't done anything, had he? Well, they had been fighting alot...more than usual. But now...God, he felt so helpless. Raising up his head, he looked at John. "What?" he asked, unasmused at John's smirk. "Dude, just talk to her! Write her a letter or something!" John said.

Bobby shook his head. "I can't. She won't listen to me, and she throws the notes and letters away." His head fell onto his knees again. "Wait! I've got it!" he shouted, making John jump. "I need you to go to the store for me." He said, standing up. "What?" John said, looking confused. "I need you to get me some things. But I also need you to help me. Jubes and Rouge left with Kitty and Siren an hour ago, right?" he asked. John nodded. "Good. Here's what I need you to get for me. And why." And with that, Bobby explained his plan to his friend, who looked eager to participate.

3 hours later:

Jubes walked into her room. She was still fuming slightly, but the mall had helped her alittle. She opened her door and the other girls gasped. Jubes, who's head had been turned to face Rouge, spun around and saw lyrics written on her wall. Instantly, she reconized the song. At the base of the wall, she saw a not with a single yellow rose tied to it with a red ribbon.

As she stepped into the room, her foot connected with a string which started the song that was also printed over her wall:

_What would you say if I asked you not to go  
To forget everyone, forget everything and start over with me  
Would you take my hand and never let me go  
Promise me you'll never let me go _

_And now the stars aren't out tonight,  
But neither are we to look up at them  
Why does hello feel like goodbye?  
These memories can't replace,  
These wishes I wished and dreams I chased  
Take this broken heart and make it right _

_I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
I thought you should know,  
You're not making this easy _

_I never thought I'd be the one to say  
Please don't, well please don't leave me _

_I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
I thought you should know,  
You're not making this easy _

_You're not making this easy (easy, easy, easy...) _

_Take my hand and never let me go,  
Take my hand and never let me go,  
Promise me...  
You'll never let go  
You'll never let go  
You'll never let go  
You'll never let go  
Make this last forever _

_I feel like I lost everything when you're gone  
Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me  
I thought you should know, you're not making this easy _

_You're not making this easy  
You're not making this easy  
You're not making this easy  
You're not making this easy _

_I'll fall asleep tonight, 'cause that brings me closer to you_

She went to the note, picked it up, and untied it. She opened it and read:

**_Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break your heart, and you know it. I shouldn't have gotten drunk last night, and I shouldn't have yelled. I'm honestly sorry and I promised you I'd change. I said that I'dstop drinking and doing all that stupid shit. Well, I can't change my drinking entirly, 'cuase I'd miss the alcohol, but I'm gonna not drink as much. And I promised a holiday to you, which I intend to fufill. Look in your top drawer of your dresser._**

Jubes looked at Rouge, who smiled. "Well, go see!" She urged, pushing her friend twords the dresser. Jubes reached it and opened it up. Looking in, she saw sitting ontop of her favorite yellow shirt, a plane ticket...to Japan. She gasped and touched it, not sure if it was real. It was.

She turned to Rouge. "Exscuse me a second." She said.

Running from the room, she went twords Bobby and John's. She heard bumping and crashing, and Good Charlotte's The Day That I Died playing. She opened it up to see Bobby and John, playing guitar very much in tune with the song, as well as thrashing the room.

She smiled, folded her arms, and leaned on the door way. Both boys turned to see her. "Well..." John said, removing his guitar and setting it on the bed, "I...gotta go." He quickly ran from the room, shutting the door behind him. Bobby took his own guitar off and set it next to his bed. "Yes?" he said innocently. Jubes smiled. She held up the plane ticket. "I suppose you would be he one who blew all your cash on this?" she said. "Whatever gave you that idea?" he said, again innocently. "Well, one, the lyics were in your hand writing, and two, so was the note." She said, placing the ticket on the desk as she walked twords him.

"Well, that depends..." He said. "On what?" Jubes asked. "On weather it's yes or no to my cheesy attempt to win you back." Bobby said. He sat down on his bed and waited for her answer. "How's this for an answer?" Jubes said before leaping onto him and pressing her lips firmly on his. After a few seconds, she pulled away. "Well?" she asked. I think it'll do." he said before they continued with their make-out session.

There, do you like? Share and I'll be happy. Please?


End file.
